


If Your Heart Wears Thin

by BusinessFish (OmniscientWreck)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Almost Fluff, Angst, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientWreck/pseuds/BusinessFish
Summary: I'm going to keep this as a space for Pokemon Sword and Shield drabbles. I have a few ideas floating around and just want a place to keep them if they're too short to be a one-shot.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Kudos: 27





	If Your Heart Wears Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Leon comforts you when you've taken about all you can handle. 
> 
> Warnings: mental illness and anxiety attack descriptions.

Leon had been training all day and was just getting back home as the sun set over the horizon. He didn’t know what to do with all the time he had since he’d stepped down as champion, his entire adolescence had been filled with training and he simply didn’t know what people did with their free time when they weren’t him. 

His attention was focused inwards, contemplative and brooding, and he nearly missed you as he approached the front of his apartment building. “Hey hon, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

You lifted your head to look up at him and his heart ached. Your eyes were a painful red, and your lower lip threatened to give out under the pressure of containing what seemed to be some serious emotions. 

“It’s okay babe, let’s get inside, you look cold.” He whipped off his cloak and draped it over you, squeezing your shoulders as he led you inside. You were silent all the way up the elevator and along the hallway as he guided you to his apartment door, never taking his arm away from your shoulders. He could feel the small shudders as you held back more tears and urged you along, wanting to get you inside sooner rather than later. 

You had been together for awhile now and he knew the signs of a bad day. Leon’s biggest concern was getting you comfortable before ordering food and enveloping you in love and blankets. You were so good to him all the time, you put up with his frequent existential dread regarding this next stage in his life. You texted him until you couldn’t keep your eyes open when he was panicking, you anchored him down when he felt like he had lost his identity. When he was going adrift you could always reel him back in and remind him of who he was. Now that he was in a better place he wanted nothing but to return the incredible kindness you’d shown him. 

As the two of you entered the apartment he leaned against the door to shut it and pulled you in for a hug. As you shook he stroked your hair and gently rocked from side to side. You stood like that for a time, letting your sadness ebb and flow, the tears would quiet and then suddenly your breathing got shallow and the floodgates open. 

Leon held you as tight as he could, keeping you safe in the fortress of his arms as his heart panged and he whispered to you “I’ve got you my love, I’ll keep you safe.” As your body stilled and your hands reached around to hug him back, he pulled slightly away and brushed some stray hairs away from your face. “You don’t have to tell me anything love but if you want to I’m right here.” You nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. 

“Do you wanna go over to the couch?” You nodded again and he let go of you so that the two of you could make your way to sit and he sat you down, bringing over his softest blankets and a pillow. He laid one across the couch and lay down, encouraging you to come lay in front of him. He pulled one blanket over you and pulled the other over the back of the couch to wrap you both in warmth. He radiated heat and as he wrapped you together you had calmed down significantly. “How you doing hon?” he whispered, clasping one of your hands in his.  
“I’ve been better.” Your voice cracked and the sigh that wracked through your ribcage was old and heavy. As if you carried the world on your shoulders. “It’s just really hard you know… I feel like everyone expects the world of me and I can’t take care of them if I can’t take care of myself. I’m so fucking tired Lee.” 

He squeezed your hand, “I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to do it all alone.” You started to protest but he stopped you, “Babe, have you seen how big my shoulders are? If you need carrying I can lift you.” 

You pressed back into his chest and he pressed a kiss into the top of your hair, “You never have to feel alone, I’ve got you and I’m here for you no matter what. Even if I’m not close, just tell me and I’ll drop it all for you love.”

You nodded, growing quiet again. He knew you, you didn’t really like talking about your problems, didn’t want to make others feel burdened, and didn’t want to bore people. No matter his insistence that you could never burden him and that he would never be bored as long as you were talking, it had taken a while to get to this point, for you to be as open as you were, and he was grateful for that trust. 

The two of you lay like that for a while, just silent, him willing you to feel the love and care radiating off of him and slowly your body relaxed. You fell asleep for a while and he lay with you. Holding you, trying with all his might to show you wordlessly how much you meant to him, how fiercely he cared for you. 

Eventually you awoke. He greeted you softly, “How you feeling hon?” You took your hand away from his to rub at your eyes, “Better. Hungry.” he let loose a quiet chuckle, “Wanna order takeout?” You nodded, “Yeah, thank you.” he kissed the top of your head, “Any time babe, any time at all.”


End file.
